So Easy
by amzy
Summary: Steve suduces Gannen.
1. Bleeding

Gannen Harst is like a baby in this story. I mean he's like a scared little defensless thing. HE is the slave. Steve hates him, in a way. Or atleast it feels that way. i dont own any of these characters.

* * *

Gannen Harst stood there, letting the others attack him. Verbally attack him that is. They called him names like baby, child, ediot, and other hurtfull things one should not say. They pushed him a bit but not to hard. They didn't want to kill him not now when Stevestill needed him. One of the Vampaneze got a little to hyper and attacked. Then the rest were toppled on top of him. 1 against god knows how many. He hated to fight. He felt major pain in his left shoulder, a peircing crack like noise. He darred not to scream, that's what they wanted. The door to Steve's room swung open. Steve's voice rang out, he was angry. "STOP IT! Stop it you low life good for nothings!" Steve screamed. Everyone quickly got off of the poor shaking Gannen. "GANNEN HARST! In this room NOW!" Steve shouted. Gannen quivered at each word Steve said. As Gannen entered the room, scared to death of Steve. He had to hide it though, if he's scared now, Steve would give him worse. 

"Y-Y-Yes sir?" Gannen quivered out.

"Get over here," Gannen moved closer to the bed Steve was sitting on. "What happened out there?"

"We were um," Steve slapped Gannen in the face as he screamed at him.

"DID I say you could talk? Huh?" Oh god, Steve was in a bad mood. Gannen held back the tears. His face was on fire, he was sure it was all red with a big Steve hand print. "Ok, now you can talk." Gannen was near shaking, he just then felt a liquid moving slowly down his arm, then shoulder; blood.

"The Vampanezes' just started to attack me. One just got wild and jumped and the rest followed. I I didn't- I didn't mean to start anything I just," Gannen's bottem lip started to tremble, he felt he was under major pressure, hopefully tonight he wouldn't be beat by Steve.

"Come here. Sit down next to me. No actualy lay down, right there." Gannen did as he was told asking no questions. "You're shoulder looks like it hurts does it?" Steve was now stratled on top of Gannen.

"N-n-no sir."

"Don't lie to me! I can see it hurts. Now take off your shirt."

"Wha-What?" Gannen choaked out.

"You heared me! I said off."

"Steve- please."

"Take it off! Now!" Steve demanded. Gannen whimpered, but did as he was told. When the shirt was well thrown on the ground Steve stared at Gannen's body. There was scars where the other Vampanezes fought with him. Steve traced one gloved finger along the traces of Gannen's body, then eventualy led his gloved finger away from the well built body, the well defind collar bone. Before Gannen could protest Steve slid his tongue on the cut allowing the healing spit to work it's magic. He dragged his tounge over Gannen's strong collar bone. Gannen let out an unwanted moan as Steve's tounge ran up and down Gannen's neck. Steve smirked. So easily suduced. thought Steve as he started to push Gannen back so Gannenwas laying down on the bed. But as Steve started to undo Gannen's pants Gannen protested by pushing away Steve's hands. Steve quickly pushed Gannen's hands away, and placed his tounge inside Gannen's mouth to stop protests. Gannen moaned as Steve found a sweet spot. So easy, so easy. Steve said to himself once more, with a proud smile in his face as he thought about what he was going to do to Gannen.

* * *

I'll put more into this story i promise. I just need to take a break, and leave you peoples begging for more. Big Smile. Reviews would be nice, and possibly make me type faster. 


	2. HELP!

Gannen whimpered as Steve started to pull off Gannan's boxers. Steve was rough, and this was totaly unwanted. Steve only could stare at Gannen's now naked body. His jaw dropped at the sight. "Gannen, your body's beautiful. Why don't you ever wear clothes that would show it off?" Gannen wanted to say "becuase of you," actualy he felt like saying nothing at all, but he knew Steve wouldn't allow it would he? Gannen kept his silence waiting for Steve to say something. "Gannen, don't be so scared of me." Steve said pushing Gannen's hair back from his face. Steve's hands were softer then what they normaly were, Steve's voice sounded like a smooth soothing river, for once. Gannen quivered as Steve's soft lips placed against his.

"Steve, please don't." Gannen started to say but was engulfed in another kiss. Steve forced his tongue into Gannen's mouth. Gannen tried to pull back but couldn't since he was the one on bottem.

* * *

**_Ok, is it ok if i just skip to the morning or am i allowed to do a sex scene or will that get my story deleted? Please awnser this._**


	3. Clean it!

**_Alright, I am realy realy realy realy realy REALY sorry I havent updated this in soooo very long. Thank you for all of the reviews. I realy apperciate it._**

**_

* * *

_**

Steve rolled off of Gannen and moved away from him. Gannen laid still and quiet, hoping not to anger Steve. Gannen curled up into a little ball and listened to the silence of the night. He was startled when Steve began to snore. _"Maybe if I were to wait a little bit longer, until he's into a deeper sleep, then I could get out of here." _Gannen thought.Steve rolled over and wrapped his arms around Gannen. Gannen let out a little cry. _"Well, there goes my plans." _Gannen thought as he stared at Steve's sleeping image. Gannen couldn't help but smile a bit at Steve. _"He is kind of cute I suppose. But that's only becuase he's quiet and can't realy do anything to hurt me. Or himself." _

_

* * *

_

Gannen awoke to an empty bed. Gannen decided then that he wasn't about to get up. Just then a rather loud noise caught his ears, then followed Steve shouting his name. Gannen frowned but got up, even though he was sore all over.

"What is it sir?" Gannen choaked out as he exited the room.

"Good you're up." Steve said firmly.

"What did you need sir?" Gannen asked unsurely.

"I made a mess, clean it." Steve said coldly. "I was trying to make breakfast," Gannen let out a silent laugh, Steve narrowed his eyes at him. "And what's so funny about that Gannen?"

Gannen's eyes widened, "Nothing sir, nothing!" Gannen cried. Steve smiled at Gannen's jumpyness.

"You have no backbone Ganner." Steve made his way over to Gannen. Gannen stood his ground, though he was trembling. "I enjoy that about you." Steve whispered into Gannen's ear.

_"Not again." _Gannen thought to himself.

"Go clean up that mess, now." Steve barked out at him. Gannen left in a hurry.

_"Atleast he's not grouchy or anything. I guess it could have been worse. I hate having to be his protector. Lord of the Vampaneze my butt. How about Lord of the jerks is more like it. I wish he would just die or go away or something. I should just posion is cofee or something. Ha! That would be the day." _Gannen thought to himself. He could feel Steve's glare burning into his back. _"If anyone ever and I mean EVER asks me to do this job again, I am going to tell them to shove it."

* * *

**Ok, more then one review before I go on! Hope everyone enjoyed this one. By the way, for any Kurda and Gavner fans out there; I have a story about them. Also, Steve stars a major role in it, he's the psycho freak that Kurda hates but loves in chapter 3. I think the story's called Kurda and Gavner's story or somehting like that. Enjoy! By the way, do you think Gannen would actualy murder Steve? With me, you never know. MWHAHAHA!**_


	4. Mom

**_Ok sorry for not updating in so very very long. I hope you enjoy this story! By the way, in my other story about Kurda and Gavner go to the chapter; "Steve, Jerk Off." and there is more of Steve being his evil little self to Kurda. Well, Enjoy! SPOILERS!

* * *

_**

_"Hey, first one to home is the winner, last one there has to cook!" Vancha replied happily running._

_"Hey! No fair!" Gannen screeched with glee, as hechased his brother home. This was how he learned to cook so well. "You got a head start!" _

_"HaHa!" Vancha laughed back as he raced into the house. "I win! I win!" He cheered, jumping up and down. The eleven year old Gannen let out a sigh._

_"Fine then, you get to wash the dishes!" Gannen said, happily._

_"Hey! That's not fair!" The thirteen and three quarters year old Vancha gloomed as he snapped back into reality._

_"Well." Gannen said standing tall._

_"Fine, loser."_

_"Booger eater."_

_"Fruit."_

_"Dumb dumb!" Gannen screeched, getting the last word in. The brothers laughed happily at one another. Later that evening after the sun had went down, and the boys had winded down Gannen sat in his room. He laid a hand on his face, and stared at the picture of his mother. Tears started trickling down his cheek._

_Vancha knocked on the door, and quietly called out Gannen's name. "Hey, you ok?" He asked as he saw his brother staring nonchallanly out the window._

_"I miss her." Gannen whispered. Vancha raced over to his younger brother._

_"Hey, it's ok. Mom's fine. She's all better now." Vancha said whipping a tear from Gannen's eyes. "She's no longer in pain, and she's still here." Gannen looked up at his brother._

_"Do you realy think so?"_

_"I know so." Vancha whispered hugging him, and giving him a kiss on his forhead. Vancha liked to try and believe his lies, they helped him sometimes._

"Hey Get up!" A harsh voice screamed waking Gannen out of his memories.

"Sir?" Gannen replied getting up quickly. He felt fear for his life at Steve's gaze.

"Make me breakfast." Gannen blinked a few times, and felt like laughing at himself.

"Yes sir, right away sir."


	5. Deranged

**_Ok. Sorry for not updating in so very very very long. Hehe, I've got a bad habit of doing that. Well read, reveiw and enjoy! _**

**_

* * *

_**

Steve smiled happily at his image in the mirror. "I look like the lord of the vamps." He looked around to see if any one was realy listening. "Of course I do," He said when he found no one in the room, but himself."Masks often make a lie, and make theperson wearing the masklook like they want to. But never feel like they shouldfeel." Steve turned away from the image."I've had this smile ever since I was younger, you'd figure it'd turn into a real emotion, but no.Not for me. It'll always be fake. Atleast as long as I am fighting against the one person I've ever realyhad emotions for." That thought angered him. Looking at the mirror once more; Steve caught his own eyes in the mirror. "Ugh! I hate you!" Steve screamed punching the mirror.

"Umm, sir? Who do you hate?" Gannen whispered. Steve ignored him, or either didn't hear him. Steve went into a rage and started tearing up the room.

"Ugh!" Steve screamed falling to the floor. "Where are you?" Steve cried out. He felt the tears hot on his face.

_Steve awoke to Darren's face in his face. "Bwaa!" Steve cried falling out of his bed. Darren laughed at him._

_"Gotcha!" Darren called out. Steve gave a sigh, as he got back on the bed._

_"Did not. I knew you were there." Steve pouted._

_"I am sure you did." Steve frowned as he pushed Darren off the bed with one hand. Darren cried out before hitting the floor._

_"Did to!" Steve snickered looking at Darren._

_"Ha!" Darren called out as he grabbed Steve by the arm and pulled Steve down with him._

_"I hate you, you know that?" Steve said as he adjusted himself on Darren's waist. "Pinned you."_

_"No fair! You're heavier!" Darren called out trying to get himself out of Steve's grasp._

_"I will if you say 'Steve is the ultimate ruler of Darren Shan, and is way better than Darren Shan.' " Steve smiled._

_Darren frowned at the thought of saying something like that, and instead took an advantage of Steve's ignorance and managed to push Steve off of him. "Ha! I win!" Darren said happily as he jumped on Steve. Now he was positioned like Steve was on him._

_"Oh, sounds like a challange." Steve smiled, hoping Darren would take advantage of this moment and admit his true feelings for Steve. "Go ahead, what are you gonna do Shan?"_

_"Umm?" Darren quickly pushed himself off of Steve. _

_"Weak aren't you?" Steve said picking himself off the floor._

_"What do you mean Steve? Weak how?"_

_"Never mind Darren, ignore that I ever said it. You'll understand it when you're older." Steve said, wishing he could throw Darren onto the bed right now and do him there and then._

_"Oh! Wait I get it. You were waiting for me to make a move on you?" Darren questioned, wondering what type of wrestling move would have thrilled his freind._

_"Oh, it seems you have a brain." Steve smiled. "Well? Wanna try that again?"_

_"You're going to let me have the pin?" Darren asked still confused as to why Steve wanted to wrestle. In all reality Steve just wanted Darren to kiss him._

_"No. Never mind, let's just go find something to do."_

_

* * *

_

That was when they were younger, Steve always regretted not telling Darren his true feelings. He didn't know wheter to hate Darren or still love him right now. They were enemys right now, right? But, he was the only peson to EVER care for Steve, so why shouldn't Steve love him? "Fuck you!" Steve screamed thinking of Darren. Just then he felt someone wrapping something on his hands. "Blood?" Steve questioned looking down at his hands that Gannen had wrapped in cloth, the cloth was red from all of the blood Steve had caused.

"Yes blood sir. You punched that mirror which cut your hand." Gannen said applying more bandages to Steve's hands. "Sir?" Gannen said looking at Steve's face that was drenched in tears. Gannen felt a pange of sorrow for Steve in his heart as he pushed back a tear from Steve's eye.

"Gannen," Steve said before pushing his face into Gannen's chest, letting himelf cry.

"Shh. It's ok." Gannen said, playing his fingers into Steve's hair.

"Get off me!" Steve yelled after five minutes of this. He pushed Gannen back and ran out of the room, away from Gannen.

Gannen let out a sigh and pushed himself up. "He's such a deranged ass hole."

"Some one save me. Stop the pain! I don't want to be a vampenze lord, I want to be me, and I want to be with Darren, and I want," Steve screamed as he looked up into the night sky. "I want the pain to stop, and I want to be loved for me."

* * *

**Isn't he psyco? lol. Reveiw and I shalladd more!**


	6. Be my Darren

**_I hope everyone enjoys this story so far. I am realy trying, but I kinda got myself stuck in a corner for a while, that's why I haven't been updating in such a long time. I hope you all enjoy! Well, here goes nothing!_**

****

**_This is dedicated to Gavner's lover; thank you so much for reminding me that waiting sucks. I hope you enjoy this. I'll try to update this again real soon._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Steve?" Gannen questioned opening the door to his masters room. Steve was still in bed. Gannen gave a soft smile, he could look like such an angel when his mouth was shut. Gannen went over and pulled up Steve's covers. He brushed back some hair from Steve's face. Steve gave a soft groan, and Gannen backed up abit, fearing Steve was awaking. "Uh-oh." Gannen said as he backed up into a wall.

"Gannen?" Steve said threw a yawn. "What the hell?"

"S-Sorry sir, I was coming to see if you were ready to get up for the night or not..." Gannen said fear gripping his heart.

"Gannen."

"Yes sir?"

"Come here." Gannen inched a step over. "Closer." One more inch. "Closer." Another inch. "Dammit Gannen! Get your ass over here now and spoon me, I'am cold!" Steve said pulling up some blankets, so Gannen could crawl in.

"B-but sir!" Gannen squeeked.

"Gannen, I am cold, now cuddle me." Steve said coldly. Gannen gave up and crawled under the covers and held his master in his arms. Steve was faced the other way, so that his back was turned to Gannen.

"Sir-"

"Shh." Steve said. "It'll never be like this again, this calm I mean. We'll never ever have a moment like this again."

"If that's your true wish, then we can have a moment like this every day, sir." Steve went silent for a while, as if thinking over the thought.

"No, that's not what I truely desire. What I'd realy like is to be with Darren again."

"Wh-"

"You know," Steve started cutting off Gannen. "I always loved him. When I was younger, I had the biggest crush on him. It was so hard, he was so obliviouse. I kept on telling myself he'd get it sooner or later. When he left to be a vampire, I realy didn't think he stole my position, I was just afraid to loose him, you know? I didn't want him to leave me, and never come back again, never knowing I realy did love him. But instead of telling him of my true feelings that night, as I had planned, I turned on him and made up a diffrent story. I made him think I hate him. I made him hate me. When in reality, I think I still love my young Darren."

"I am so sorry." Gannen said holding Steve tighter. Steve turned so he faced Gannen. His eyes were red and filled with tears.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I hope he kills me. And before I die, maybe then I'll have the courage to tell him how I felt." Steve baried his face in Gannen's chest. Steve had been going threw these deep depression mood swings alot lately.

"Please don't cry,"

Steve stiffened up a bit at Gannen's voice.

"And please, don't wish for death." Gannen at the moment felt like crying also.

"Gannen?"

"I'd rather die in your place, sir. Please, don't ever die on me. I'd...I'd be ... lost." Gannen's face was breaking out in a blush.

"What?"

"Steve, at times I hate you, but most of the time I love you. Don't leave me, Please!" Gannen held tighter to Steve. Steve was abit shocked. Not to mention Gannen was shocked also, it felt as if these weren't his own words, not even his own emotions. He wondered if what he was even saying was true, maybe he just felt sorry for Steve right now.

"Gannen,"

Gannen looked down at Steve.

Steve dropped his voice down to a whisper. "Will you be my Darren Shan?" With that he kissed Gannen. Gannen couldn't help but kiss back. This wasn't something that was forced, rough, or ment to be feared, this kiss was a truthful emotionfilled loving and caring kiss.

"Of course... Steve."

"Shh, we might never have a moment like this again." Steve whispered as he curled into Gannen's arms.

_"No Steve, I don't think there's ever going to be such a beautiful moment like this again... never." _Gannen told himself.

* * *

**_I hope everyone enjoyed! REVIEW!!!!_**


End file.
